ガムボールとペニー - 天空のエスカフローネ
by Mongara16
Summary: One will wake it. One will destroy it. Read and review Peeps. CHAPTER 1 - First Vision


**~WARNING~**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY MAY CONTAIN CONTENT INAPPROPRIATE FOR SOME READERS**

**Yo ev'ryone this is MONGARA16 again with another story based on gumball. Now I'm gonna let you know THIS ISN'T MINE!** **This belongs to a **(**now inactive**) **author under the name** (**NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD BY THE FCC**) **and this chapter was the only one written… Shame BUT he wanted me to Re-master it and do the rest of the story.** (**Isn't that dandy?**)

**Now before we begin I must inform you, this is based on a Japanese movie. I will do my best to fuse both the movie and Gumball in the later chapters. But for now, please try to enjoy this chapter and just to let you know, YES this** **WILL** **make sense later on, and** **YES** **I will say the movie name later on...**

**DISCLAIMER**

**The original writer of this story thinks Disclaimers are quote-on-quote, "Bullocks."**

* * *

The mountain clouds rolled along the sky ever so slowly. The birds flew along the mountain quickly to avoid the airship that traversed passed the rock-hard hazards.

"We're dropping altitude, sir."

"How's the engine?"

"It's operating normally sir."

They couldn't risk hitting anything.

"Is the load too heavy?"

"No sir. It should be just fine."

They had a delivery to make.

"You believe that damn armor will rise again?"

Higher in the sky, the birds flew with what they assumed to be another one of their own. The 'bird' that stood out from the rest went higher. It speeds increasing with every second. Soon it was right above its target. An airship, not too far below.

On a watch post on top of the ship, a soldier kept watch on the sky's around him. Making sure there wasn't another airship approaching nearby. Taking a look behind him he stared up at the sky. Noting what appeared to be a falling bird. Only it was falling much faster than any other bird. He watched as it fell to his watch post. He was surprised that it wasn't a bird, but a boy. Wearing what appeared to be some kind of cross between the lower part of a tunic made from leopards skin and some spare pieces from some knight's armor. It looked like it was only the arm piece. He slowly rose with what little protection he had. Gripping his sword that hung on his backside and slowly pulling it out in front of him.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" The guard commanded. The boy didn't respond. Instead he just smiled and stood up completely. Without a reply, the solider grabbed his sword preparing for a fierce one-on-one. Before he could even pull his sword out completely, the boy flew in front of him, slicing the side of his neck. Killing him with just that one strike, the blood flowed out of his neck into the air, slowly pouring on to the watch post below his now lifeless feet.

_The heart beats now…_

"I can't stabilize altitude. We're going around the mountains and flying over Salace." The main pilot said to his general in the control room.

"General?" A fellow commander asked.

"We have no choice. That armor is absolutely essential to our plains." He said to all in the control room.

"We will stop at nothing to deliver it safely to Lord Darwin."

The boy ran into the control room. Dodging a sword swung at him and slashing two soldiers' arms off. Not intimidated by the rest of the soldiers in the room.

"UNGUARD!" A solider yelled slashing at him, but was blocked by his sword that looked like it was about to snap into two pieces at any given moment in time.

"It's just one enemy!" A fellow soldier noted. But along with the rest of his comrades, was shocked that he sliced off the soldier he was fighting arms, legs and head in mere seconds. He then moved on to another one. This one's sword was in fact, bigger than him. He lashed out on the boy but was shocked that his sword shattered into four pieces when he blocked his attack. Soon more guards from other parts of the ship flooded the control room. All wielding swords and prepared to fight.

"Kill him!" A fellow soldier shouted wielding his sword as well.

The boy smiled. He quickly ran across the room and lashed out on anything in his sights. Every move his sword made seemed to always kill one person. Making quick work of the guards he made his way across the room towards the general standing by the wheel.

"You idiots, He's alone!" A commander shouted out. Taking a step back as one of his comrades arms were ripped off of his body. The boy moved over to another one and with one quick move, slashed the end of his arm off. But he still stood up, slashing at him with his smaller sword in his right hand. But like the other one was sliced off. The sword flew over to a pipe. Cracking it open and releasing steam into the room. With little visibility, he walked over to the guard with no hands. Back facing him, he held his sword up to his neck as the steam blocked the vision of whoever was left from seeing what became of him.

"Impossible…" A soldier said in shock. "It's one against many." Before he could even think to attack, a hand knife flew out of the steam, lodging right in his neck. The soldier then fell to the ground as the boy emerged from the steam with streaks of blood all over him. His sight set on the general. He stepped closer to him as the main pilot of the airship stood back to let the general end the boy's life.

"So, you are the dragon we heard about…" The general said taking note of the boy's appeal.

"I will slay any enemy." The boy whispered, staring deep into the general's eyes. The general then gripped his sword and begun to pull it out. And as he pulled it to almost halfway out, the boy ran past him at light speed, slicing his head off in one frail swoop.

The general's body fell to the ground. It's body now lifeless. The boy made quick work of whoever was left on the ship. Making his way down, he finally found what he was looking for.

It looked like a giant stone person with a few enormous diamonds sticking out on the topsides of it. It hung on some pretty strong cabling. He walked on the platform that hung in front of it. He slowly made his way to the end. Being careful as the platform felt like it would give way to his body. Once he made it to the end he looked down. Looked like a good Forty feet drop from there.

He then stared at the 'armor' for a moment before giving out a low chuckle.

"The dragon armor…" He started off. "It's time to rise from your slumber…"

"Your name is Escaflowne!" He said bringing his arms up in front of him.

"My armor…"

* * *

A**nd that's where I end it for now. Sorry guys that this chapter ends here. But before I shove off I wanna say some things. If you have seen the original movie, (No offense. But I highly doubt it… =-=) you may know who the boy is and his role in this story. Now I will try to put in as many characters in this as i can. I don't think I'll have to make an OC and if I do I can usually find a way around this (not a fan of OC's) but I doubt that... Again... THE MUPPET'S-**

**Next time we will get to the 2nd main character in this. Some other characters. And more about "Escaflowne" And if you wanna keep this suspenseful, don't look up the original movie yet. It makes this more fun. P.S. I'll work on the other story when I can. This one was just begging to be published for a long time. and I really wanted to get this out for the original writer (and friend.). P.S.S the original movie name is 'Escaflowne' (would say the rest but that would spoil things.) well until the next chapter,**

**This is Mongara16, Signing off.**


End file.
